Episode 7068 (4th May 2009)
Plot Jason phones the hospital. He tells Eileen that Colin's condition is stable. Eileen's unforgiving, adamant Colin's getting his just desserts. Blanche persuades Deirdre to join her on the One o'clock Club mystery tour. Ken makes excuses saying he's too busy to join them. Roy's impressed with Anna's hard work in the café. He asks Anna to go to the cash and carry for him and gives her his password and ID number. Julie's determined to get her mother's side of the story. She reckons Colin can't be entirely to blame for their relationship even if Paula was only fourteen at the time. Gail tells Darryl as the son of the landlord of No.6 she wants him to sort out the Windasses garden as it's a total mess. Ken hands in his notice to Roy at the café. Roy's disappointed but promises Anna she can have Ken's shifts. Anna's delighted. Tyrone's annoyed to find Connie round at No.9 and sitting in Vera's old chair. Molly points out she's making Jack happy which is all that matters. Eddie steals the bit of paper out of Anna's purse with Roy's password and ID number for the cash and carry. Anna's none the wiser. Julie's shocked to find out from Eileen that Colin's had a stroke. Peter lets himself into No.1 just in time to catch Ken leaving a letter for Deirdre with his bags packed. It's clear he's leaving Deirdre for Martha. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Darryl Morton - Jonny Dixon *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Poppy Morales - Sophiya Haque Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *While reminiscing about the past with Emily Bishop and Betty Williams, Ken Barlow mentions Annie Walker's attempt to introduce a cheeseboard to the Rovers' menu in Episode 537 (2nd February 1966), as well as her dressing up as Queen Elizabeth I for the Silver Jubilee, which occurred in Episode 1710 (6th June 1977) and Episode 1711 (8th June 1977). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen refuses to visit Colin in the hospital, even when news comes through that he has had a stroke; Roy decides to trust Anna with his bank details; and Ken plans his getaway. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,290,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2009 episodes